Atomic LoVe
by TheLiesWeTellForLove
Summary: Veronica left Neptune 6 years ago but now she's back! Will she learn from her mistakes?
1. Going back is the hardest

**Author's Note**This is my first fanfic! So be gentle! Don't lie to me but if you hate it be nice please! Also I own none of Veronica Mars!

_**Chapter 1**_

Veronica had just walked into the Phantom in L.A. with her friend Ally from work. Veronica was the editor of the L.A. Weekly and Ally was one of the photographers there. Veronica and Ally were sitting at the bar. "So what can I get you ladies?" asked the bartender.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri. Ally what do you want?"

"Apple Martini."

"Okay coming right up!"said the bartender

"So Veronica when are you leaving for Neptune?"

"Unfortunately tomorrow."

"Why do you hate Neptune so much?"

"Just a lot of history is all."

"Here you go ladies." Said the bartender while handing the girls their drinks

"Thanks" Veronica and Ally said together

"If you hate Neptune so much then why go?"

"Because it's my sister's 6th birthday." Keith, Alicia, Mac and Wallace were the only people Veronica still spoke to from Neptune.

"Oh right you told me that. Okay Veronica let's find you a nice hot guy!"

"Um let's how about not."

"Veronica! You haven't been on a date in 3 months! That's not good!"

"It's a waste of time every single time I go on a date it never really see them again."

"That's because you never call them back! Why is that Ronica?"

"It just never feels right."

"You know if you don't start to date and actually try then you're going to become a bitter old women."

"Well good thing I have awhile before that happens."

The next morning Veronica had gotten up finished packing and was now driving to Neptune. Veronica had just passed the Welcome to Neptune Sign.


	2. Four Words

**A/N**So here's the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Italics equal peoples thoughts.

"Okay deep breathes Veronica you can do this. I mean it's only been 6 years right?" Veronica was repeating this over and over the closer she got to.

Before she knew it she was in front of the Mars-Fennel house. Keith and Alicia had bought it after they got married in the middle of Veronica senior year in high school. Veronica got out the car and started walking towards the door but before Veronica could even knock on the door Katie Veronica's little sister opened the door. "Mommy, daddy! Ronica's here! She then jumped into Veronica's arms.

"Oh My God! Katie you've gotten so big! Since I last saw you!"

"Did you bring presents?" Katie said looking around to see what was in Veronica's purse.

"Of course! But that will have to wait till tomorrow ON your birthday." Veronica said laughing

"Ronica! Come on I won't tell anyone if you give it to me."

"This one's a handful just like her big sister." Alicia said standing in the doorway behind Katie and Veronica

"It's only a matter of time before she starts running around talking about the money shot." Said Keith who was standing next to Alicia

"Well that's the first the thing you learn as an P.I. extraordinaire!" Veronica said waving her arms in the air

"Okay are we going to let me in or are we going to sit and freeze our butts off talking about the greatness that is the Mars clan?"

"Veronica its California and its 70 degrees at the least!"

"So I'm a bit on the dramatic side. Sue me!"

"A little?" asked Keith

"Hey! Is this the way that you speak to your daughter of 24 years?"

"Come on let's go in the house Alicia made lasagna."

"Yum! My favorite! So you really do care. "said Veronica putting her hands over her heart in mock hurt

"Yeah whatever! Ever the dramatic one. Wallace should be here in about fifteen." Said Keith

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Said Veronica

Veronica opened the door to see Wallace and a tall brunette with green eyes.

"Wally!" said Katie from behind Veronica

"Hey Katie! How's the pre-birthday girl?"

"Excellent! Mommy made laagna!" Katie then ran towards the kitchen

"V! Girl come give your brother a hug!"

"Wallace! I've missed you!"

"Yeah me too! Phone calls are definitely not enough you need to visit more"

"Yeah well I'll work on that. Anywhoo… Who's your friend?"

"Oh right sorry! V this is Lola Montez. Lola this is Veronica Mars.

"Nice to meet you Lola. So you are the girl who has taken our little Wallace's heart?"

Lola laughed "I guess you could say that."

"Hey honey. Hey Lola how are you?" asked Alicia

"Hey mom." Wallace said while giving Alicia a hug

"I'm good Mrs. Fennel. How about you?"

"I'm good. Why don't we all sit down dinners ready"

They all sat down for a dinner and just talked and had fun after dinner Keith said he needed to talk to Veronica. When Wallace and Lola left at around ten Alicia said she was going to bed. Katie had already been put to bed by Veronica at eight.

Veronica walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter next to her dad with a plate of Oreos.

"Hey daddyo. What did you want to talk about?"

"Hey kiddo. Well I'll just be blunt have you talked to Logan since you left?"

"Ugh! No dad."

"Why not Veronica? You owe the boy that much! I mean you just left."

"Because! It's what I do right? I run… When the going gets tough I get going. Because I'm scared of what he would say dad! I mean from what Wallace has told me I hurt him really bad." Veronica was up pacing now.

"Honey I'm not trying to sound mean. I'm just saying yeah Logan was broken but I think he at least needs closure I think that's why he took it so hard."

"You seem to know a lot about what Logan needs. Wait have you been talking to him?"

"Yeah we've been talking since you left. He was pretty bad after you left and the boy didn't have a father so I've been there for him."

"How bad was he?" Veronica whispered

"That's not my place to tell. But if you want to ask him I can tell you his new number and address."

"Uh no not right now anyway because if you tell me I'll just wind up going over there and I'm not ready."

"Okay kiddo when you're ready just ask, but just please talk to him before you leave." Keith asked

"I'll think about it dad."

"Okay well I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow kiddo."

"Okay goodnight daddyo."

_What am I going to do? I haven't talked or seen Logan since…_

_FLASHBACK_

Veronica and Logan were in the middle of one of their infamous fights. These fights were becoming a daily occurrence. They all had to do with Veronica having no trust in Logan what so ever."Veronica I can't do this!"

"Do what Logan because if anyone should be mad it's me! I've been calling you for the last two hours and you haven't answered the phone once! What were you doing where you couldn't pick up?" With each word Veronica's voice was getting louder and louder.

"I was busy. I told you that I would probably be unreachable!"

"What were you doing for two hours that you can't tell me?"

"Because I just can't! Can't you just accept that and trust me?"

Veronica was silent. "Of course you can't because you don't trust me! What do you want to hear Veronica? What that I cheated on you?"

"No of course not!"

"Yes! That's exactly what you want me to say because then you could break up with me! Instead of just trusting me and believing in me! But that would be too hard wouldn't it! That would mean you would have to put effort into our relationship!" Logan was yelling at this point

"Logan of course I put effort into our relationship!"

"No you don't." Logan whispered "You know you've never said 'I Love You' at first I was okay with that because I knew it was hard for you."

"Logan of course I've said 'I Love You'!"

"No you haven't. I've said it and you've agreed. Every time I say it you either say "yeah me too" or you nod your head in agreement but those words have never come out of your mouth. I thought I could say it enough for the both of us but I can't."

"Logan…"

"No Veronica it hurts too much! I can't love enough for the both of us you have to love back. I love you so much but I can't do this anymore." Logan put his hand on Veronica's cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

"Logan are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. I think I am. Veronica I need you to love me back. I can't hurt this much anymore. I think some things need to change before we can take that next step."

Veronica could feel the tears rolling down her face. Logan bent and kissed Veronica once they broke the kiss. Logan whispered "I'm so sorry Ronnie" in Veronica's ear

Veronica just kissed Logan in response and left without saying another word. After Veronica left Logan was still standing in the same spot he was when Veronica left. Logan put his hands in his pocket and in his right pocket he felt the velvet box.

_'I was going to propose' _

Logan was hoping that proposing would bring Veronica to say those four words he so desperately wanted to here come out of her mouth. '_I Love You Logan.'_

The next day when Logan woke up there was a voicemail on Logan's phone from Veronica.

"Logan I'm leaving Neptune I think it's best and there's no use trying to stop me by the time you listen to this I will have already left. I think it's best if we have some space between us please don't try to find me or make yourself miserable obsessing over me."

"Logan, I Love You."

End Flashback

Veronica turned off the kitchen light and went up stairs to go to bed.

**A/N**Hope you guys like it! I worked hard to make it more interesting than the first chapter. Next chapter will definitely have a Logan appearance in it so! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow I hope.


	3. M & M's

**A/N**Okay here's the next chapter! Thanks for the good reviews that I've gotten!

The next morning Veronica woke up around 7 took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Crap!" Veronica heard Alicia say while walking into the kitchen

"What's wrong mom?" Alicia smiled she always smiles when Veronica calls her mom

"Well I was going to make my homemade cinnamon rolls but apparently we don't have any sugar."

"Oh well I can go to the store for you if you want."

"Oh that would be great thanks!"

"Sure it's no problem."

"Oh Veronica do you think you could take Kate with you? She's already dressed and everything."

"Sure." Veronica went into the family room where Katie was watching The Doodlebops on TV "Hey Katie mom wants us to go to the store to get sugar so go get your shoes on."

"Okay Ronica!" Katie ran upstairs to go get her shoes

"Good morning kiddo." Keith had just come downstairs

" Good morning daddyo."

"Where are you and Katie going?"

"We're going to the store to get sugar. Mom needed some to make her cinnamon rolls."

"Oh okay well I think that Wallace is supposed to be coming over for breakfast."

"Okay we'll hurry up and get back."

"Ronica I'm ready!" Katie yelled from the foyer

"Okay I'm coming Katie!"

"Well we'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay see ya then."

Veronica and Katie were in Safeway waiting at the cash register waiting it was the only one open so it was a long line. Katie was looking at the shelf of candies. "Ronica can you buy me M & M's?"

"Katie no it's way too early for that maybe later okay?"

"Please! Ronica you'll be my best friend!"

Veronica laughed "Well I hope I'll still be your best friend anyway but it's still no. Mom and dad will kill me if I give you candy this early."

"Ronica--- Logan! You'll buy me M & M's right?"

"Ha-ha Katie nice tr…" Veronica turned around to prove that Logan wasn't behind her but stopped mid sentence when she saw she was wrong.

"Logan!" Veronica sweaked out

"Ronnie, Katiebug don't you think it's a little early for candy?"

"No. What if I promise to wait till lunch to eat them?"

"Okay deal but will know if you eat them before I have my source."

"Yay! Ronica why can't you be nice like Logan?"

"Yeah Ronnie why can't you be nice?"

"Katie I was being _nice_! I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"So Ronnie how have _you_ been?"

"Uh I've been good…What about you?"

"I've been good considering the love of my life just took off and ran and haven't heard or seen from her since."

"Logan… I did it for your own good."

"My own good that's a laugh! So when were you thinking of me? The times when you could've called in the last 6 years but you didn't not even to let me know your okay but I guess now I know!" Logan had raised his voice at this point and people were looking.

"Logan…"

"No Veronica I can't do this not now not in a grocery store." Logan turned around and walked away

"Ronica why was Logan mad?"

"Because I messed up Katie."

When Veronica turned back around it was her turn at the cash register.

**A/N**Hope you liked it! Finally the Logan appearance!


	4. Brutal Truth

A/N: Okay hey guys I know I haven't updated in awile! I just couldn't comw up with anything for a new chapter. I realized because my story is crap! I mean thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me but still my story just sucks! So I have deleted all my other chapters and am starting over. So I hope you guys like my renewed story!

When Katie and Veronica got back Katie ran into the kitchen "Mommy, daddy look what Logan got me!"

"Oh that's nice. Well why don't I take that and you can have it later okay?" said Alicia

"Okay mommy!"

"Okay so why don't you run upstairs and play with your toys okay?"

"Okay." When Katie left Alicia and Keith both turned and looked at Veronica.

"So… I guess I you saw Logan?" asked Keith

"Yeah and we talked for about a second until he left." Said Veronica

"Oh…" said Alicia

"Umm I think I'm going to go out and get some air. I'll be back later." Veronica said walking to the door

"Veronica are you okay?" Alicia called after her

Veronica turned around "Yeah I'm fine."

Veronica was driving to go see the person who she could always count on. The person who always knocked some sense into that thick skull of hers. Veronica oulled into the driveway got out the car and knocked on the door. When the person saw it was Veronica they yelled:

"Ronniekins!"

"Hey Kailey how are you?" Veronica smiled

"Way better now that my BFFL is here!"

"So how have you been Ronniekins?"

"Uh I've been better." Veronica sighed

"So how long have you been hom?"

"Since yesterday."

"Oh cool. So who here in Neptune has seen you?"

"I've already seen him Kailey so you can dtop trying to be discreet." Veronica said smiling

"So you know he's your neighbor?"

"Wait what? Did you just say neighbor?"

"I guess not…" Kailey muttered knowing that pandora's box was just opened

"God! Why doesn't anyone tell me this kind of stuff? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we haven't talked for 6 years! I mean god Veronica I was one of your best friends and you just leave and all of sudden I stop getting phone calls! I had to hear how you were doing from Wallace and Keith! Do you know how much that hurt?"

"Kailey…"

"You know what no! This isn't about me this is about Logan. I didn't tell you because you didn't deserve to know."

"What? I didn't deserve to know how could you say that?"

"Because you don't get to just leave him heart broken and alone and that knowledge over him you weren't going to get that power from me Veronica!"

"He broke up with me! Everyone seems to keep forgeting that detail!"

"Okay Veronica yes he broke up with you but all he wanted was for you to love him and he said he would wait and your first instinct was to just run!"

"Logan was and is strong he can handle it!" Yelled Veronica

At this point Veronica and Kailey were yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Veronica he tried to commit suicide! did you know that he tried to kill himself because you left!"


	5. Missing You

A/N: Hey guys glad you guys like the new version. I think it will explain everything better! So hope you guys enjoy!

Oh and I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters except Kailey and Katie. Oh and if you any of you guys like to listen to music while you read like I do I suggest the new Jonas Brothers cd! I listen to it every time I write it helps they are a great muse!

Kailey was sitting on the couch crying because everything that happened 2 years ago was coming back.

_Flashback_

When Kailey had woken up that morning she had this feeling like something bad was going to happen but she just figured she was being paranoid because after all this is Neptune something bad happens every day. After Kailey got out the shower and got dressed she heard her phone ringing.

"Hey Wallace" Kailey said after looking at her caller id

"Hey Kailey. So what are you doing today?" asked Wallace

"Nothing… I'll probably just watch my Life of Ryan DVD set Ryan Sheckler is so hot."

Wallace laughed "You've been doing a lot of watching TV lately."

"Yeah well that's what you do when your best friend just picks up and leaves without a goodbye." Kailey said.

"So I guess you're not mad at Veronica then?" Wallace asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I guess I don't hide it well." Said Kailey

"Yeah not so much."

"Wallace I miss her… I just wish she would call me to tell me she's okay. I mean we're best friends she should be able to call me about anything and she hasn't. So I'm coping with this the best way I know how by drowning myself in hot guys."

"Kailey… No one understands Veronica's reasons for leaving. Not even me and I'm her brother for heaven sakes! She thinks she's helping everyone by doing this she always does."

"Yeah I guess… Uh Wallace I have to go. Today's my day to go over to Logan's yesterday was Dick's so I have to go over there so he can leave. He's got classes then him and Mac have a date later. So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye." Said Wallace

Everyone had been taking turns going over to Logan's apartment to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't drink himself to death. Yesterday was Dick's turn and today was Kailey's then Duncan even Mac and Keith took turns helping out with Logan.

After Kailey got off the phone with Wallace she grabbed her keys and got in her car when she turned on the car the song "_Missing You"_by Tyler Hilton was playing Kailey thought of Veronica and got tears in her eyes. She missed her best friend. Kailey then headed over to Logan's. Halfway there she got a call from Dick

"Hey Dick I know I'm late I'm almost there I was talking to Wallace and got distracted."

"Kailey you need to get over quickly it's important" Dick hung up the phone after that.

"There goes that bad feeling again" Kailey said out loud

When Kailey got to Logan's apartment she rushed in "Dick! I'm here where you are?"

"In the living room!" yelled Dick

"What's so important?" Kailey asked walking into the living room

"These." Dick was holding up four envelops

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Review to let me know what you thought of it.


	6. Someone Always Leaves

A/N: Hey guys I figured I would give you guys another chapter because I know I can't update during the week so enjoy!

"What are those?" asked Kailey

"I don't know I woke up and Logan was gone and these were sitting on the table. They have our names written on them." Dick said handing them to Kailey

Kailey looked at them one had her name written on it and another had Keith's and another had Wallace's and the last one had Dick and Mac's name on it. "Well have you opened yours yet?"

"No I was kind of scared to open it because Logan has been kind of…. Ugh lately." Dick was now pacing the room.

"Well I'm opening mine." Said Kailey. When she opened it she could see Logan's handwriting on it.

_Dear Kales,_

_I know that you'll probably be mad at me after reading this, but you have to know that you've been a really good friend lately. I just can't deal right now especially not in Neptune so I'm leaving and don't know if I'll ever be back. I just want you to know that I'm glad I met you in high school it was nice having someone to relate to about my dad beating; you have been there for me so many times and I don't know why. I tried to be a just as good of a friend back and I hope I did a somewhat okay job. Take care of Dick and Mac for me and please don't let them break up. They are meant for each other whether they realize it or not. Also please get back out there and live life you have put your life on hold enough for me and Ronnie now it's your turn to live life._

_Love,_

_Logan _

When Kailey finished the letter she was crying and looked over at Dick he had tears in his eyes too.

"I'm going to take this to Keith and Wallace. You should probably take your note to Mac. I'll call you later with an update." Said Kailey

"Yeah okay." Dick then gave Kailey a hug and whispered "He'll be fine."

"I hope so." Kailey gave Dick a sad smile

Kailey left Logan's apartment and got into her car. When she got in she didn't start her car right away she just sat there and cried. When Kailey pulled herself together she started her car and headed over to Keith's house. Kailey got there and knocked on the door.

Alicia opened it "Hey Kailey what a surprise."

"Hey Alicia."

"Are you okay sweetie?" Alicia had a look of concern on her face

"I've had better days but is Keith home I need to give him something important."

"Yeah he's in the kitchen come in and you can give to him."

"Thanks" Kailey walked into the kitchen

"Hey Kiddo. What's wrong?" Keith asked when he looked up and saw Kailey's face. Kailey just handed Keith the envelope with his name on it.

Keith saw Logan's handwriting and felt a rush of panic go through him. He slowly opened his envelope

_Dear Keith,_

_You have been an amazing father figure to me and I thank you. I just really want to thank you for giving me a second chance and trusting me with your daughter's heart. I want you to know that I have always loved Veronica with my heart even with the event of her last stunt I still love her. __I just need to get out of Neptune and forget. I don't think I will ever come back I hope you and Alicia have a wonderful life together you two deserve it. Tell Katie happy fourth birthday for me._

_Love, _

_Logan_

Keith looked up at Kailey with tears in his eyes "What is this?" Keith croaked out

"I don't know Logan left four of those on his table in his apartment. When Dick found them he called me." Said Kailey

"I thought Dick was supposed to be watching him?"

"Logan must have done it while he was sleeping. It could have happened to any of us don't blame him." Kailey said

"Yeah I guess… do you believe that he isn't coming back?"

"I don't know. I mean its Logan when he sets his mind to do something usually he does it."

"Yeah I know I defin---"Keith was interrupted by the phone ringing "I'll get it" said Keith

"Hello." Keith answered

"Yes this is him? Who's asking?"

The man on the other line said something and Keith paled "What? Is he okay? Yeah we'll be right there." Keith hung up the phone

"What's wrong is everything okay?"

"We have to go Kailey now!" said Keith

"Keith what's wrong? Who is in trouble?"

"Logan"

Kailey grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Keith.


	7. Promises

A/N: Hey guys I meant to update on Friday and Saturday but I was really busy so this chapter will be twice as long to make up for it. This chapter should be the end of our flashback and we should be heading back to reality. So enjoy!

Keith and Kailey were in Keith's car. Kailey was staring out the window and had not said a word since she got in.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened to Logan?" Keith broke the silence

"No." Kailey said still looking out the window

"Why not?"

"Because I have to be strong. I have to be the strong one for Wallace, Mac and Dick I'm the one everyone leans on when the world crumbles around us and I can't do that if you tell me what's wrong because then I'll worry." The was a long silence after Kailey finished talking

"Kailey you don't have to be strong around me." Keith said glancing over at Kailey

"Yeah… Well I have to be strong around myself. I can't break down right now because I don't think I'll be able to stop." Kailey said looking at Keith with tears in her eyes. Kailey then turned back around and looked out the window and when she did she saw the Neptune Valley Hospital sign.

"Oh God." Kailey whispered

Keith put his hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there if she needed him. Keith and Kailey got the car and went into the hospital. When they got to the front desk Keith waited for the nurse to notice them.

"How can I help you?" asked the nurse

"We are here to see Logan Echolls." Keith said

"Oh right. You are the Keith Mars that I called right?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay well just go straight through those double doors and take a right and Mr. Echolls room is number 1109 you can't miss it. I'll send in doctor Manning to tell you how he is doing."

"That'll be great. Thank you" Keith said. Him and Kailey headed towards Logan's room. When they were right in front of Logan's door Kailey took a deep breath closed her eyes and prayed that she would have the strength to deal with whatever was inside. Keith opened the door and Kailey stepped through the door looked at Logan and took inventory of his body to make sure he had all his limbs were in place and nothing was missing. Everything looked fine with the exception of the bruises all over his face and his arm was in a cast.

Logan stirred and then opened his eyes. "Go figure you two would be the ones to find me first." Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well you know me 'Where you lead I will follow'" Kailey said with a smirk

"Oh wow _Gilmore Girls _references on my deathbed not okay." Logan said. As soon as he said it the smirk was wiped right off Kailey's face.

"Don't say that." Kailey said

"I'm fine come here." Logan said with his right arm out stretched. Kailey went and gave him a hug carefully. Keith just stood in the doorway watching the two interact. After about a minute Dr. Manning walked in.

"Well Mr. Echolls you have finally woken up your morphine must be wearing off. How do you feel?"

"Sore but fine I guess."

"Well you will be feeling a lot more sore in the last couple of days. Mr. Mars and Ms. Cruise can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah sure" Keith said

"Be back" Kailey said looking at Logan

Keith and Kailey walked outside to talk to Dr. Manning "Well Mr. Echolls is stable but he has a broken arm and a few broken ribs. He had some internal bleeding but we took care of it so we are going to ask that he stay in the hospital for a week or two so we can monitor his recovery. Umm I also have a question to ask does Mr. Echolls have any issues with alcohol or drugs?"

"The alcohol yes a bit of a little problem the drugs absolutely not." Said Keith

"Well Mr. Echolls was found passed out at the beach not too far from here. When we checked his alcohol level it was at and outstanding level of .54 and he tested positive for pain killers. I don't know what he was trying to do but whatever it was it almost cost him his life."

"Well thank you Dr. Manning." Said Kailey

" Your welcome Ms. Cruise" Dr. Manning said looking down at his chart

"Just call me Kailey."

"Okay well Kailey if there is anything that I can do just let me know okay?"

"Okay." Kailey said smiling at Dr.Manning

Dr. Manning walked away. "I'm going to go in there and talk to Logan try to see what happened. You might not want to come because I have a feeling that it might not be pretty." Said Keith

"Yeah I think I'll stay out here."

"Yeah good idea. I called Wallace, Mac and Dick about ten minutes ago they should be here shortly I'll come back out and get everyone when I'm done."

"Okay." Kailey walked over to one of the chairs and sank down into it. She closed her eyes and just rested her mind it had been going at full speed all day.

After about fifteen minutes Wallace, Mac and Dick showed up. Mac started to gently shake Kailey "Kailey Kailey" Kailey opened one eye.

"Mac?"

"Yeah Dick and Wallace are here too they are getting coffee."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Oh only for about five minutes."

"Oh…"

"How is he?"

"Good I think not too sure I only got to see him for about fifteen minutes then we talked to the doctor."

"What did the doctor say?" asked Mac

"He had some internal bleeding but they took care of it. He had an alcohol level of .54 and tested positive for pain killers. It's a wonder he's not dead."

"Oh God." Mac said "Is he awake?"

"Yeah Keith is in there talking to him now." At that moment Keith walked out the door.

"Hey Mac. Are Wallace and Dick here?"

"Yeah they went to get some coffee."

"Well I think I'll go find them and fill them in on everything. Kailey can I talk to you? Mac you should go see Logan let him know you're here."

"Yeah okay." Said Mac

When Mac left Keith sat in her spot next to Kailey. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes" Kailey said looking at the ground

"Well he had been on his way to LA and stopped at the store and bought some beer stopped at the beach and managed to buy some pain killers from some guy there. He started drinking then just kept on drinking and took the pain killers after that he doesn't know what happened. He doesn't know how he got the broken arm."

"He tried to kill himself didn't he?"

"Yes. He didn't think he would survive the pills or the alcohol. Truth be told I don't know how he did."

Kailey sat there looking at her shoes for a minute then got up. "Okay well I should check on Mac." Kailey said getting up.

"Kailey are you okay?" Keith asked with a look of concern on his face

"Yeah I'm fine. I always am." Kailey said walking away.

"Yeah that's what worries me." Keith whispered to himself

Kailey stepped into Logan's room and saw Mac sitting by Logan's bed crying

"You can't do anything like this again okay? You scared me so much I was so worried."

"I won't" Logan said squeezing Mac's hand

"You have to promise you won't." Mac said

"Promise." Logan said looking at Mac then at Kailey.

Logan stayed in the hospital for two weeks and was then released.

_**End Flashback**_

Kailey was sitting against the wall with her head in lap crying. Veronica knelt down next to Kailey and tried to comfort her but it was no use. She pulled out her cell phone to call Wallace.

"Hey V." Wallace answered

"Hey. Wallace I need you to get over here to Kailey's house she's crying and I can't stop her I've tried and she won't stop."

"Was she talking about Logan's incident?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because there are only two people who can help calm her down when she's like this. Mac and Logan."

"Oh well can you call them and tell them to get over here quickly?"

"Yeah okay. I'll be over there too."

"Thanks Wallace." Said Veronica

"No problem." Wallace hung up

Veronica put her arms around Kailey rocked them back and forth hoping it would help.

A/N: Hey guys sorry if it seemed rushed I just really y wanted to get out of that flashback so I could move on to the other parts of the story. Please Review!


	8. Does he still love me?

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update! Here's another chapter enjoy!

Veronica heard a knock on the door.

"Kailey I'm going to go answer door okay?" Veronica asked. Kailey just nodded her head in response.

Veronica got up to answer the door. "Veronica?"

"Hey Mac!" said Veronica

"What are you doing here? Never mind we'll talk later. Where's Kailey?"

Veronica nodded "In the living room on the floor." Veronica said pointing towards the living room.

Mac stepped in the house and headed for the living room. When Mac saw Kailey she sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kailey everything's okay Logan's fine he's perfectly healthy. He promised." Mac whispered to Kailey

Veronica was standing in the doorway looking at the two when she heard the door open and then she felt _him_ behind her. Veronica turned around and saw Logan staring at her.

"Where's Ka---" Veronica pointed to the living room before Logan could even finish his sentence. Logan started walking towards the living room.

Logan knelt in front of Kailey and Mac "Hey Kales come on. Let's get you up and get you in the bed okay?"

Kailey looked up and nodded. Mac helped her get up and started walking her towards the stairs. Kailey stopped in front of Veronica.

"I'm sorry." Kailey said

"For what?"

"For saying what I said the way I said it."

"Kailey I should be apologizing I should've thought about what me leaving would have done to you."

"Well now hopefully we can start over."

"Definitely." Veronica smiled and gave Kailey a hug

"You go to bed and I'll come over tomorrow with breakfast and we can catch up on the good stuff."

"Okay." Kailey turned towards the stairs and walked up them Mac went up with her. Logan stayed down with Veronica and Wallace had arrived about two minutes ago no one noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Logan… I'm so sorry. I never realized…I'm just so sorry." Veronica turned around and ran out of the house.

"Veronica…" Logan ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll get her you stay here with Mac and Kailey." Wallace spoke for the first time.

"Okay just make sure she gets rest and eats because when she gets like this she tends not to eat or rest for days." Said Logan Wallace laughed. "What's so funny?" Logan asked in an annoying tone.

"Nothing it's you really love her don't you?"

"Why would you ask that?"Asked Logan

"Because the girl breaks your heart into a million pieces and you still just want to protect her."

"Yeah well that's what love is."

"I guess… Well I'll go take care of her I'll call you later to tell you how she is."

"Okay." Logan said

Wallace turned around and walked out the door. When Wallace got outside Veronica was in her car with her head on steering wheel crying. Wallace opened her car door "Hey come on let's drive you to my place your in no condition to drive okay?" Veronica didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

The car ride to Wallace's was quiet on the way Wallace remembered he was supposed to call Keith.

"Hello." Answered Keith

"Hey Keith just calling to tell you that Veronica's with me and I'm taking her to my place."

"I know Logan called me and filled me in on everything. Is she okay?"

"I don't know she hasn't really said anything but I'll call you later with an update."

"Okay bye Wallace."

"bye."

Later that night around 7 Veronica finally woke up. "Hey" said Veronica when she saw Wallace on the couch watching TV.

"Hey! Finally you woke up you've been out for hours."

"I didn't mean to sleep that long the day was just tiring."

"Yeah… Well if you want to talk I'm here." Said Wallace

"Yeah I know Wally that's why I love you!"

"Ugh girl are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Nope! I'm hungry."

"There's Chinese food in the fridge. I figured you would get hungry."

Veronica laughed "You know me too well."

Veronica and Wallace were sitting on the couch watching TV. Wallace was flipping through channels when he flipped across the news. " 17 year old girl found dead on Rainier Beach---" Wallace hurried and changed the channel. Veronica was just staring into her take out container.

"Was he really that bad?" Veronica said while looking down

Wallace looked out the window then at Veronica "Yeah."

"How bad?" Veronica looked at Wallace with pleading eyes.

Wallace sighed "Getting drunk every day, never leaving the house, he dropped out of college for a semester he just stopped caring. He was pretty bad."

Veronica was looking down at her hands "Oh God I didn't mean for it to be so bad. I thought… I thought he would get over me."

"How Veronica? How did you expect a man that loved you so much to get over you? Especially since you never said goodbye!"

"I just… I don't know. He's okay right?"

Wallace stood up and went to the window you could see Dog Beach from there. "Yeah. He's okay it took a lot of work to make him okay but yeah he's okay. After "it" happened Logan moved in with Kailey because she, Keith, Dick, Mac , and Me were all so worried about him being alone. Especially Kailey she became frantic about knowing where he was at all times. I mean we were all worried but Kailey was just bad. About a month after "it" Kailey got sick. One morning Logan found her on the floor in the kitchen. He raced her right to the hospital and called me, Keith, Dick, and Mac. The doctor told us that Kailey got sick because she wasn't eating or sleeping so her body just shut down. That was the first time I saw Logan get so worried over someone besides you. Kailey was in the hospital for a weekend Logan was by her side the whole time. When Kailey went back home Logan became frantic over her. So Keith that each of us would go over there once every day because we didn't want any more "accidents". Keith made sure that Logan went to rehab for his drinking and it was Mac, Dick and My job to make sure that Kailey ate and slept. Keith also suggested that Kailey and Logan both go see a therapist. So they both went to go see one they went together but saw separate therapist. When Kailey would talk about "it" Logan and Mac were the only ones that could calm her down that's what you saw today. Logan and Kailey lived together for about 2 years. Then Keith suggested he move into a house nearby where he lived."

"Wallace what have I done? I mean I have done nothing but made everyone I love lives miserable."

"V for you to make things right you're going to have to gain everyone's trust."

Veronica sighed "So I'm going to have to move back."

"Hey it's your choice don't feel pressured into anything you don't want to do."

"Yeah I know.. Wallace I have to ask you a question and you have to answer me honestly okay?"

"Okay." Said Wallace

"Are Kailey and Logan together? I mean because throughout everything I've heard they seem really close." Veronica's eyes were desperate for Wallace to say no and laugh it off.

"Veronica…" Veronica felt a emptiness in the pit of her stomach at the sound of Wallace's voice.

A/N: This is a pretty long chapter. I might update tomorrow or I might not it depends! What do you guys think the answer to Veronica's question is?


	9. Baby got Game!

**A/N**** Hey guys here's another chapter! I thought I owed you at least one during the break. I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving!**

"Veronica…" Veronica felt a emptiness in the pit of her stomach at the sound of Wallace's voice.

"Oh my God… They are together." Veronica said

"Veronica… how could you ever think that? I mean the boy will do anything for you."

"So they weren't together?"

"No. Never. Logan needed someone there for him and Kailey just happened to be that person. Plus Kailey's dating someone else.

"Really?!? Who?" asked Veronica

"I think you should let her tell herself." Wallace said with a laugh

"Come on Wallace! I'll act surprised when Kailey tells me!"

"Nope! You and Kailey need to talk anyway and get everything sorted out and in the open."

"Yeah… I guess… I'm supposed to go over there tomorrow morning anyway." Said Veronica with a sigh.

"So are you staying here or do you want me to drop you off at home?" asked Wallace

"I think I should go home mom and dad are probably worried."

"Okay. You know she's gets the biggest smile when you call her mom."

Veronica smiled "I never thought I would wind up calling her mom you know? But then one day I accidentally called her that and it just felt right coming out of my mouth. I've been calling her mom ever since."

"Okay well I'll get my keys and drive you home."

LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe

Veronica and Wallace were in the car on the way to Keith and Alicia's place.

"So about you and your lady friend Lola…" Veronica said

Wallace laughed "What about her?"

"How long have you guys been going out?"

"2 months and 3 days."

"Aww I love how you exactly how long! You know your officially in the 'Chick Club' now?"

"Oh God please no! I mean I don't know awhile now maybe." Wallace said in a deep guy Voice

Veronica laughed "So you really like her huh?"

"Yeah she's pretty amazing!"

"Where did you two meet?"

"We met at the movies she had spilt her soda on me and offered to get my shirt dry cleaned so I gave her my number and she called and the rest is history."

"Wow that girl has game! I think maybe you should take tips from her." Veronica said laughing

"Hey! I've got game!"

"Yeah sure you do." Veronica gave Wallace a sympathetic pat on the shoulder

Wallace pulled into the Mars driveway.

"Thanks for dropping me off Wallace."

"No problem V."

Veronica got out the car and made her way to the door. When Veronica got inside she heard someone in the kitchen.

"Oh Veronica you scared me to death! We didn't expect you home until tomorrow." Said Alicia

"Yeah I decided to come home." Veronica said with a sigh

"I heard you had a rough day." Said Alicia sitting in a stool next to Veronica

"That's an understatement."

"How are you doing after hearing everything."

"Not good. I mean today everyone told how much they basically hate me for leaving."

"Veronica… They don't hate you they are all just hurt."

"I know… It's just that everyone is making me the bad guy."

"I figured that would happen. Ever since you left everyone has been treating Logan like he's this fragile baby and you broke his heart and he hates it." Alicia laughed "He's been trying to get them to stop treating him that way he even asked Keith to talk to everyone about it but it still did no good."

"I'm thinking about moving back to Neptune." Veronica said

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I think it's the only way to make things right you know?"

"Veronica don't move back just because you think this will be best for everyone else especially if you don't think it will make you happy. Because then you will just wind up resenting everyone if it's not something you want to do."

"Wallace basically said the same thing."

"Well I raised a very smart son."

Veronica laughed " That you did. Well I'm going to go to bed because I'm going over to Kailey's for breakfast."

"Okay goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mom." Veronica got up and gave Alicia a hug.

LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe-LoVe

Veronica was laying in her bed awake thinking about everything that had happened that day.

"Crap! I left my car at Kailey's place." Veronica whispered to herself

Veronica looked at her alarm clock to see what time it was and then she heard someone pull into the driveway. Veronica got up to look out the window to see who it was. She saw her car she figured it was Wallace who had brought her car back for her. Veronica slipped on a jacket and some flip flops.

Veronica went outside and out the door.

"Wallace you didn't have to…" Veronica stopped mid sentence because it wasn't Wallace that she saw.

"Oh Logan I didn't think it… I mean thanks for bringing my car back."

"Yeah it's no problem I figured you would need it. I didn't mean to wake you up." Logan said

"Oh you didn't I couldn't sleep so I was already up."

"Oh right… Look I'm sorry about everything today I didn't want you to hear about all the stuff the way you did." Logan said staring Veronica right in the eye.

"You don't have to apologize. I guess that's what I get for leaving town and just now coming back after 6 years."

"You know I don't blame you. I mean I did but I don't anymore."

"Why not? I mean I said I love you on your answering machine I couldn't even say it to your face! No wonder everyone is mad at me."

"I never told anyone about that not even Kailey. I don't blame you because we were young and I was stupid and immature. No wonder you didn't trust me."

"I wanted to trust you so bad I really did."

"I know you did it's just our history was so screwed up that it was hard for anyone to trust anyone."

"Yeah…"

Veronica and Logan were staring directly into each other's eyes and there was this heavy silence between the two.

"How are you going to get home?" Veronica said breaking the silence and eye contact

"I was just going to walk I only live a block away."

"I'll drive you."

"It's okay it's late and it's not that far."

"No it's fine I'll drive you."

"You don't have to Ronnie."

"I know I don't but I want to." Veronica said giving Logan a smile

"Yeah okay." Logan said

**A/N**** Here is another chapter. I personally think it sucks but I'm sick and feel like crap and it's the best I can do right now****. So hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving weekend!**


	10. Kisses

**A/N: Hey guys here is another chapter hope you enjoy!**** Italics are song lyrics**** and thoughts**

Veronica and Logan were in the car and hadn't said anything since before they got in and it was a bit awkward. Veronica couldn't take the silence anymore and reached to turn on the radio.

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right_

_Be with you day and night_

_Baby all__ I need is time_

Veronica listened to the song and heard that it was describing her exactly

Logan laughed "That should be the national anthem for our relationship."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Veronica asked already knowing the answer to the question

"It's just that describes you exactly down to a point." Logan said

"What does?" Veronica asked

"The song."

"You are comparing me to a Britney spears song. That's an insult if I ever heard one."

"No it's not an insult it's the truth and I think you know that or you wouldn't have turned off the song so quickly." Logan said looking at Veronica with a sort of daring smirk

"No I just turned it off because I really dislike Britney Spears."

"Sure you do Ronnie. This is it." Logan said pointing to a yellow house. Logan got out of the car and turned around when he was in front of the car "Well are you coming? Instead of just sitting there."

_"Veronica is this really a good idea? You and Logan in his house alone with no one there? Ugh but he's just so damn cute how could I resist__."_ "This could turn out horribly" Veronica mumbled to herself

"Come on slow poke" Logan yelled from the doorway

"I'm coming" Veronica said

Veronica walked up the walkway

"Finally took you long enough."

Veronica laughed nervously "Yeah sorry about that." Veronica mumbled

"Ronnie are you okay?" Logan gave Veronica a weird look

"Yeah I'm fine! It's just… Is this awkward or is it just me?"

"Yeah it's a little awkward but we suffered through worst."

"Yeah that we have." There was a silence after Veronica's statement

"So how about you help me make chocolate chip cookies?" Logan said giving Veronica the famous Echolls smile

"Logan it's one in the morning and you want to make cookies?"

"Why not we used to do it all the time. Why not now?"

"No reason I suppose. Fine you've convinced me!"

"Okay kitchen's this way." Logan said walking towards the kitchen

"So what have you been doing with your life these past couple of years?" Veronica asked

"I'm a therapist for kids."

"Oh wow Logan that's amazing! Why did you decide to do that?"

"Um well I have always known that I wanted to help kids and one year I volunteered as a counselor at Neptune High and discovered I really liked it so I majored in psychology and through there I learned that they have special therapist that help with kids who have had abusive parents. I knew that it was for me."

"Wow! Logan that is amazing and right up your alley I know you must be doing an amazing job at it." Veronica said giving Logan a smile

"Yeah I'm okay at it. So what about you? What have you been up to?"

"I've been in L.A. I'm Chief Editor at the LA Times."

"Oh wow Veronica it's exactly what you've always wanted to do. Are you happy with your job?"

"Yeah actually I am. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm very happy with my job I couldn't ask for a better job."

Three batches of cookies later Logan and Veronica were sitting at the dining room table sharing a plate of cookies.

"This was fun just liked it used to be." Logan said looking at Veronica

"Yeah I know. We used to have so much fun before everything got so complicated." Veronica said

"Yeah… What happened exactly? Veronica."

Veronica sighed "I don't know I just felt that we were moving so fast and that I hadn't lived my life to the fullest."

"And you couldn't do that with me?" Logan asked

"I don't know Logan… All I know is that when I'm with you the world stops and everything I thought was important just fades away and I was scared that if I stayed with you that I would forget about all the things that I thought was important."

"Veronica I would never let that happen because everything that's important to you is just important to me because I love you."

"I know" Veronica looked down at her watch "I should probably get going it's after three."

"Yeah... Okay I'll walk you to your car."

"You don't have to Logan I'll be fine."

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't?"

Veronica laughed "I didn't you were now considered a gentlemen."

"I've always been one."

"Fine just walk me to my car already."

"Someone's eager." Logan said with a smirk

When Logan opened the door he saw it was pouring "Wow nasty weather"

Veronica and Logan stepped out in the rain when Veronica was by her car door Logan called out to her

"Veronica I had fun. We should do this again."

"Yeah we should." Veronica turned back around and started opening her car door and turned around but Logan wasn't there. Veronica ran and knocked on the door. Logan opened the door to a soaking wet Veronica.

"Forget something?" Logan said with a smirk

"I Love You!"

Veronica jumped on Logan "I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I love You." Veronica said planting small kisses all over Logan's face.

Logan gave Veronica a passionate kiss "It's about time you said it." Logan said in between kisses

**A/N: So everyone should be happy with that ending! Oh and I now realized that in like the third chapter I said that Logan lived next door well you can forget that! Logan still lives close to Keith and Alicia just not next door more like a block away. So hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear all of your reviews!**


	11. One Long Night

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I know I said that I'd have a chapterupdated before the end of break but I was working on the chapter! It just tooka bit for me to get everything together so please don't hate me! Okay hereit is...

I would like to thank my **WONDERFUL **beta who made this chapter fantastical!

Veronica wrapped her legs around Logan's waist as he kicked the door shut with his foot. She began trailing kisses down his neck.

Logan moaned, "I missed you."

"Me too." Veronica replied planting a kiss on Logan's soft lips. Veronica moved her hands to the hem of Logan's shirt as she slowly slippedher hands inside to remove it. They separated for about a second so he couldfinish taking it off.

They continued to kiss; without breaking contact they headed up stairs to hisroom, until Logan felt his knees hit the side of the bed. Veronica began tostraddle his hips as she reached for his belt buckle.

"Ve-ro-ni-ca." Logan said in between kisses.

"Yeah?" Veronica replied undoing Logan's belt buckle.

Logan flipped them over so now he was straddling her hips. He pulled awayfrom Veronica.

When she looked up into Logan's eyes she saw something she didn't like.Fear.

"Veronica, I think we should stop before we both wind up doing somethingwe'll regret."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Logan Echolls was the rationalone in the relationship." Veronica said with a smirk.

She reached up for a kiss but Logan ducked his head. "Logan, come on, Ireally don't think either one of us will regret this tomorrow."

"I will." Logan replied in a low whisper.

Veronica was shocked and quickly pushed Logan off of her to sit up. Loganlaid next to Veronica on his back with his arm over his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Veronica asked somewhat hurt.

"It just means that I don't want to get hurt again." Logan repliedsincerely.

"Logan, you won't get hurt again." Veronica insisted.

Logan sighed, "Yes, I will."

"How?" She asked in a low whisper.

Logan sat up and looked Veronica in the eyes, "We'll have sex but thenwhat? You leave. You go back to LA while I'm left alone again. I'vechanged, I'm trying to make better decisions and sleeping with youwouldn't be smart because it would only cause pain."

"Logan…"

"You're not going to change my mind Veronica. I think that we should justtry to be friends and not ruin this with pointless sex."

"I thought you said you still loved me."

"I do. The reason why I'm saying no to this is because I don't want tobe back in the same place I was six years ago. Veronica, I think I'll alwayslove you, but it won't work until you know what you want."

Veronica and Logan sat in there silence for awhile. "I think I shouldgo."

When Veronica stood up to go; Logan got up to follow her down the stairs andopened the front door for her.Veronica turned around, "Logan, for what it's worth I wouldn't haveregretted it." Veronica kissed Logan and turned back towards her car.

Logan watched Veronica drive off before he walked back inside. He collapsedon the couch and pulled out his cell phone; it rang for a while before someoneanswered groggily, "Hello?"

"Dick, is Mac there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

"Hello?"

"Mac, can you come over?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Mac said already getting out of bed trying to findher shoes.

"Veronica just left and I think I just did the smartest and dumbest thingI've ever done."

"I'll be there in ten." Mac said hanging up the phone.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"What's wrong?" Dick said turning to look at Mac.

"Logan said Veronica just left his place and he thinks he's done thesmartest and dumbest thing ever."

"Uh oh." Dick said.

"Well, it has to be somewhat better than we think since he actually calledus instead of drinking away his problems. I'm going to go over there and seeif he's okay. I'll call you later." Mac said giving Dick a kiss

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

When the door bell rang Logan got up to answer it. Mac was standing at thedoor. She looked over at him to make sure he wasn't drunk.

"I'm not drunk. I haven't even picked up a drink." Logan said.

"I never said that." Mac replied innocently.

"You didn't have to." Logan said with a wry smile.

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Logan said moving out the way for Mac.

"Tell me what happened." Mac said walking towards the kitchen to makecoffee this was going to be a long night.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Veronica opened the door quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"You haven't done this since high school and you're still sneaking backfrom Logan's. Some things never change." Keith said with a smile.

"Oh, my god, you scared me! How did you know I was at Logan's?"

"I saw you leave with him a couple hours ago."

"You waited up for me? Just like in the good ole days." Veronica said sitting on a stool in the kitchen across from her dad.

"So, I take it you and Logan had that long overdue talk? You were gone forawhile."

Veronica sighed "I guess you could say that."

"Oh boy, that doesn't sound good."

"Well, we weren't at each other's throat so I guess that's good."Veronica said.

"But?"

"We didn't talk about all our issues."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, I told him why I left but we didn't talk about all ourissues."

"What did you tell him about you leaving?"

"I told him that I felt like everything was going too fast. That I didn'twant to forget about all the important things that I wanted to accomplish inmy life."

"What are these important things you wanted to accomplish?"

"I wanted to start over in college and major in photography. To travel theworld. I couldn't start over going to Hearst. Hearst was just anotherversion of Neptune High."

"Did you accomplish all your goals? Are you happy? "

"Yeah, I went to NYU. I started over. I majored in photography. I've alsobeen to London and Japan."

"I know that, but were you happy while doing all those things,Veronica?"

Veronica was silent for awhile "No, I guess not."

"And why do you think that is?"

"… Because I wasn't doing them with Logan." Veronica replied.

"Now, why didn't you tell Logan all this when you were talking tohim?"

"Because other things got in the way." Veronica said turning bright red.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Veronica, you've got to stop running away fromyour problems. It hurt too many people. You just left without so much as agoodbye and didn't even call to tell me you were okay until one month later.I had found out you talked to Wallace before you called me. I understand whyyou felt you had to run from Logan, but why me? Why couldn't you talk to meabout it?"

"I… I don't know. I just felt the need to get out of Neptune as soon aspossible. I didn't call sooner because I knew you would be disappointed thatI just left like that. Wallace helped me get enough courage to call you."

"I was disappointed, but i love you and always will, kiddo." Keith saidgiving Veronica a hug.

"I know dad. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Veronica brokedown in tears.

"Hey kiddo, it'll be okay you're here now and your trying to makethings right that's all that matters now."

"I still need to talk to Mac and Kailey." Veronica sounded so upset, "Ithink that Kailey will be the hardest to talk to because I hurt her so much. Inever called her once while I was gone."

"Yeah, why didn't you call her?"

"I knew she'd be the most disappointed in me. She was the one who wasalways telling me to stop running. I told her I was done running and what do Ido? I ran, when I felt things started to change."

"I think it'll be hard for her to forgive you but she's missed you somuch. Wallace told me she used to call in the middle of the night just to askif he's heard from you and to see how you were doing. He even said she'dcall crying sometimes."

"I hope so. I'm supposed to go to her house for breakfast tomorrow. Ihope we can star clearing the air."

"You should try to get some sleep because you'll have to get up in acouple of hours."

"Okay, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too, dad."

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the chapter! Again I apologize for taking solong to update I feel really bad for breaking my promise. I think that I haveanswered some of the questions people had if not just say them in your reviewand I'll do my best to answer them!


	12. Penny for your thoughts?

I fixed the format on the new chapter it should be way easier to read now! I'm really sorry about that!

Oh also everyone has been saying that Logan and everyone else has been way to harsh on Veronica and that will be changing soon, but I wrote it that way on purpose because there are a bunch of fanfics that have Veronica being the victim and Logan being the bad guy. So I decided to write a fanfic where it was the total opposite to make it different. I also think Veronica is portrayed as the victim in the show as well and that really bugged me! I mean Veronica held Logan up to these really high standards and did everything she didn't want him to do. Logan certainly was not perfect but sometimes he really tried and Veronica just totally gave up on him and always made Logan feel like he wasn't worthy of her like he constantly had to change himself to make her happy. So I guess you could say me writing the way I do is to get all my pent up Veronica anger out.

I thought I would write this so everyone would see my motives for writing the way I do.


	13. Apologies

A/N: Hey guys, here's another update! I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews I've been getting and to also thank everyone for being so patient with me! I know I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to but I'm just really busy with school! Anywhoo I hope everyone enjoys!

I would like to thank my **WONDERFUL **beta for making this chapter what it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kailey.

Italics are thoughts

Chapter #12:

Veronica had been sitting outside Kailey's house for five minutes trying to convince herself to get out the car. 'When did I become so scared? This is ridiculous, I'm Veronica Mars. I'm not scared of anything. Let's just hope I can believe that through the rest of breakfast.'

Veronica got out the car and rang the doorbell. When the door swung openVeronica looked up expecting to see Kailey or Mac not some random guy."Um… I am at the right house, right?" Veronica asked to no one in particular as she stepped back to look at the house.

"You must be Veronica." He stated excitedly.

"That's what the birth certificate states." Looks at him skeptically.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled, "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Anthony Manning." He responded stretching his hand out.

"Anthony, who is that at the door?" Kailey asked poking her head out ofthe kitchen.

"Veronica." Anthony yelled back.

"Let her in!" Anthony opened the door wider to let her in.

"Kailey's in the kitchen." He said while leading her there.

When Veronica walked into the kitchen she found Kailey in an apron. She was standing in front of the stove making scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day; in which Kailey Cruise would be inthe kitchen, in an apron, much less cooking!" mocked Veronica.

"Hey! I used to cook when we were younger." Kailey pouted.

"Yeah, if you count pop tarts and cereal." Veronica laughed.

"That counts!" Kailey said putting her hands on her hips.

Veronica laughed harder, "Um, if you say so, but last time I checked it didn't."

"Keep that up young lady and you won't get to have any of the waffles I made." Kailey said teasingly.

"My lips are sealed." Veronica alleged by locking her lips and throwingthe key away.

Kailey smiled as she walked over to Veronica to give her a hug,"Ronniekins, I've missed you." She whispered.

Veronica hugged her back as hard as she could, "I've missed you too, Kales."

"How about we sit out on the patio? We could have some waffles and coffee.It would be nice to catch up while we wait for Mac."

"Finally, coffee!" Veronica said clapping her hands excitedly.

Kailey laughed, "The coffeemaker is over there and the mugs are in the cabinet right above it. Hun? You wonderful boyfriend of mine, can you please finish the rest of the breakfast for me?" Kailey asked wrapping her arms around Anthony's neck.

"Yeah, no problem, babe." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Kailey replied giving Anthony a chaste kiss.

"You can pay me back later." He responded waggling his eyebrows.

"Your wish is my command." Kailey stated playfully

. Anthony smirked, "I'm holding you to that."

"I always come through." Kailey said walking towards the patio.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Ronniekins, what have you been up to these past six years?" Kailey asked.

Veronica looked down at her coffee, "I've been living in LA. I'm the editor of the LA Times. What about you?"

"I'm a neo-natal physician. That's actually where I met Anthony. He's a cardiologist, but I never really talked to him until Logan's incident. He was his doctor."

Veronica tried to change the subject, "How long have you two been goingout?"

"Two years." Kailey replied with a smile.

"Wow… must be serious."

"I know. I think he's going to propose soon."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Ecstatic!"

"… This coming from the girl, who once said she would never get married.I'm happy for you."

"That was all way before I met Anthony. Besides, Logan helped me realize the real reason of why I was so adamant about not getting married. I was petrified of having the same marriage my parents had. They were always arguing, using me as leverage, they didn't love each other… I felt that marriage did that to couples; ripped them apart. I finally understand that if two people really love each other and are willing to work together through thick and thin; marriage will actually work. It won't always be easy but as long as they work as one anything is possible."

"Logan, helped you figure all that out?" Veronica asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he's a wonderful therapist. You should see the way he is with his kids, they really open up to him, and he really cares about them."

"I bet he is. When he told me he was a child therapist; I just knew that he was very good at it. It's the perfect job for him." Veronica was lost in her thoughts about a certain child therapist.

"Yeah, he really is good at it… Wait, when did you talk to him?"

She was looking out into the ocean, "…What?"

"You heard me. When did you talk to him?"

Veronica turned to look at her, "Yesterday, he came over to drop off my car and I drove him back. He invited me in; we made cookies and talked, just like we used to. It was great." Veronica said smiling.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"The reasons why I left and everything I've been through these past six years."

"What did you tell him?"

Veronica took a deep breath and braced herself for the battle that was yet tocome, "The truth… that I left because I thought we were moving way toofast. That I felt I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything unless I left Neptune."

Kailey sat there with her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. "Why didn't you call me?"

Veronica sighed, "I knew you would be disappointed… in me."

Kailey was shocked to say the least. "I would have been a bit disappointed or angry, but I still would have been there for you, Veronica. You're myfriend… that's all that matters."

Veronica was teary eyed, "I get that now… I'm really sorry. I tried to call but I felt ashamed… I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me." "Ronniekins, no matter how many times we fight or argue, I'm always going to be here for you because you're one of my closest friends and I love you.Just promise me that the next time you need anything you'll call me,okay?"

"I promise." Veronica said reaching over to give Kailey a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I had something I had to take care of." Mac stated as she came out into the patio.

Kailey smiled at her, "No problem. Ronnie and I were just catching up on some stuff. Well, I'm going to go check to see if breakfast is ready. You and Mac can talk."

Kailey gave Veronica a pointed look letting her know she needed to clear the air with Mac.

As Kailey left, Mac took her seat and sat down, "What have you been up to?" Mac asked.

"I've been okay. I live in LA and am the editor of the LA Times. What about you? I heard you had a computer company and that it was going very well."

"Yeah, it is." Mac looked at the waves, "I'm engaged to Dick."

"He finally proposed, huh?"

"Yeah. He proposed three months ago… the wedding is in two months. Wait,how did you know we were going out?"

"Wallace told me; he's filled he would fill me in when called."

"If you would have called me I could have told you about me and Dick."

"Mac, I know-"

Mac cut her off mid sentence, "Why didn't you call me, Veronica?"

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of what you would say and think of me." Veronica looked down at her hands.

"Veronica, I'm your friend. I would have disagreed with your decision,but would have been there for you. That's what friends do for each other…"

"I finally get it. I'm really sorry for not calling and being such acrappy friend." Some tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"All that really matters now is that you are here. You need to promise me that you'll call if you pull another stunt at least to know you are healthy,okay?"

"I promise." Veronica reached over to give her friend a hug.

"Why don't be go check on Kailey and Anthony, I'm starving." Mac suggested.

"Me too!"

"When aren't you hungry?" Mac asked teasingly.

Veronica was grateful for that, "Hey! What can say it's true. I'm continually hungry." Veronica replied with a chuckle.

"Since, I don't see any blood scattered out on the floor, I take it you two worked things out?" Kailey asked from the doorway.

"Yep, we have!" Both Veronica and Mac responded.

"Let's eat breakfast!"

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Mackie, why were you late this morning?" Kailey asked taking a bite outof her waffle.

"I was at Logan's." Mac said.

Veronica snapped her head up when she heard his name but didn't say anything.

"Why? Is he okay?" Kailey asked getting worried.

"He's fine. He's just confused about some stuff." Mac said looking directly at Veronica.

Kailey kept looking back and forth between Mac and Veronica "Okay, you two better tell me what's going on!"

"Veronica and Logan were together last night." Mac said not going into too much detail.

"She told me about it already." Kailey said.

"I bet she didn't tell you what she told Logan." Mac continued to look at her. "She told him she loved him. Things got pretty heated between them… they almost had sex last night." Mac finished.

Kailey looked over at her, "She didn't tell me that."

They both waited for her to explain herself. "It's not what you think… Logan stopped everything before it happened.He didn't want to have any regrets." Hurt was evident in her voice as well as her eyes.

"Do you really love him, Veronica?" Kailey asked not sure what to expect.

"What?" Veronica asked surprised.

"Do you really love Logan?" She asked again.

"I really do…" Tears were once again present.

"You need to fight for him! You need to start from the beginning and sex is not the way. You need to take things slow." Kailey offered.

"I know. I need to prove to him that things are different now. That I am different. Can you guys help me, please?"

"Of course we can!" Mac and Kailey yelled in unison.

A/N: Okay guys here's a new chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Please review to tell me what you think!


	14. Operation Katiebug

Here's the new chapter

**AN:** **I'm back! So I know it's been basically forever and for that I apologize! I was just going through some personal stuff that required me to but this on hold and now I'm back and ready to get this story finished! I really did feel bad for leaving you guys hanging. Here's a little fact for you to know I hand write all my chapter s in a notebook before I type them up so that was also a reason it's been awhile. When I sat down to write nothing came out.**

Veronica had woken up early, today was Katie's 6th birthday, and later they were going to celebrate by throwing her a party.

Veronica went downstairs showered and ready to start helping with decorations.

"Okay mom, what can I help you with?" asked Veronica.

"You can help me finish up the cake."

An hour later the doorbell rang; Kailey and Mac had arrived.

"You guys are just in time to help out blow out balloons and put up streamers." Veronica piped up happy to see reinforcements had arrived.

"Oh, goody for us!" Mac stated sarcastically.

"Did Wallace come by to pick up Katie?" Kailey asked while hanging up one of the streamers.

"Yeah, why?" Veronica asked looking over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No reason." Kailey smiled at her, "Just wondering."

Mac leaned in closer to Kailey and whispered, "Looks like operation Katie-bug is under way."

**Meanwhile…**

Logan and Wallace took Katie out for breakfast to IHOP.

"So Logan, have you had any hot dates lately?" asked Wallace while cutting a piece of waffle.

"No." He scoffed. "The last date I went on was about three weeks ago and it was definitely not hot."

"Oh, too bad. Would you like me to set you up with one of Lola's friends?" He offered.

Katie tapped Wallace on the shoulder, "Wally, what's a date?" She asked curiously.

Wallace thought for a minute before responding, "A date is when two people who really like each other go out and have fun."

"Huh." She bit her lip, "Do they fall in love after they got out on a date?" She sounded so hopeful.

"If they really liked each other and continue to go out on some more dates; then yes, eventually, they will fall in love."

She smiled cheerfully, "Oh! You mean like Uncle Logan and Ronica?"

Wallace looked over at Logan and smirked, just waiting for him to reply.

Logan looked down at his plate before looking up at the six year old, "Katie, what makes you think that Ronica and I are in love?"

"I always hear mommy and daddy talk about how much you love Ronica. You love her like my daddy loves mommy. Why aren't you and Ronica married?"

Logan looked at Katie wide eyed, "Sometimes things don't work out the way you want, Katie."

She insisted, "But you love Ronica. So, it will work!" She grabbed his hand, "You and Ronica are like Cinderella and the Prince. You just have to wait a little bit and you'll live happily ever after!"

Logan didn't know how to respond to that, this little girl had a lot of hope, for them, "Katie, things aren't always that simple." He gave her a sly smile.

"Yes, they are!" Her eyebrows furrowed, "You just have to be nice to Ronica and give her flowers and presents like daddy does for mommy."

"Katie, why don't you finish eating your breakfast." Wallace ordered.

"Okay." Katie stated taken a big bit out of her French toast

Logan looked over at Wallace and whispered quietly, "Where did she get all that from?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "The kid is smart and always has been." Wallace said with a laugh.

"This isn't funny." Logan scowled.

"Yes it is because it just shows you how obvious you and Veronica are. Everyone else can see the passion and love you both share except the two of you."

Logan sighed defeated, "We have attempted this many times and failed each one."

"That's only because when you guys started dating, you guys weren't over your individual issues. How many times have you told Kailey and me that one can't enter a relationship when both people involved aren't completely whole? Both you and Veronica had a piece of you missing." He took a deep breath. "You know better than anyone that a person can't try to fix another person or complete them. You and Veronica kept trying to do that for each other. Now, that both of you have finally dealt with your issues, I really believe you guys can work out this time around."

"Wallace, I don't know… I just, don't want to jump back into a relationship with Ronnie."

"Then don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just be friends with her for right now."

"Ronnie and I friends? That has never worked out for us and you know it."

"That's because you guys knew each other so well physically and emotionally, on an intimate level. You guys have been apart for so long that you barely know each other. You both have changed so much that this would be the perfect time for you to get to know each other again, as friends."

"I guess that could work…" He said not too convinced.

"I swear sometimes I'm the therapist not you." Wallace said with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever, we have about an hour until we have to be back. So, why don't I go pay the check and then we can take Katie to the park." He suggested.

"Sounds good, Katie and I will wait for you by the car."

"Alright sounds good."

Once they were outside Wallace handed Katie a twenty dollar bill.

"You did great, kiddo." He smiled at her.

"Do you think it helped Uncle Logan?" She asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I think it did."

Wallace and Katie laughed at their little concoction.

"What are you two laughing about?" Asked Logan as he approached the car.

"Nothing, Uncle Logan." Katie said with a giggle.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Oh and I decided to change the story a bit. Let's pretend that Veronica doesn't know about everyone planning to get her and Logan together. I came up with more fun ideas this way. I will have another chapter up next week I'm already halfway done with it. Again I'm sorry for such the long wait and I just want you guys to know that reading your reviews again really inspired me to write again you guys are awesome! Enjoy the end of summer!**


	15. Piggyback Rides

New chapter from GlitterFairyPrincess,

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm posting another chapter! See I told you that I was back on track. I'm sure some of you didn't believe me. Anywhoo, thanks for the reviews I received on the last chapter even though there weren't as many as I hoped. 09ergirl pointed out that in my last chapter I had Katie calling Wallace and Veronica aunt and uncle; when in fact, they are her brother and sister. That was my mistake and I am sorry. Well enjoy the new chapter!**

**Thank you to my WONDEFUL beta who helps make this story fantastical!**

After an interesting breakfast and fun time at the park, Logan, Wallace, and Katie-bug finally pulled up to the Mars house.

Katie was amazed to see very colorful balloons hanging all over the front of the house. She opened the door of the car as quickly as she could and ran inside only to find all of her friends already there waiting for her. Wallace and Logan trailed behind her.

Her friends walked with her to the backyard; Katie was speechless, there were big bouncy toys, music was playing, her favorite food of chicken nuggets and fries, and beautiful cake with a bunch of presents. The rest of her friends were all playing happily and running around.

Katie then ran over to Keith and Alicia, "Mommy! Daddy! Thank you for my party. I love it!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, go have fun." Keith bent down and gave Katie a hug.

Logan and Wallace walked over towards Keith and Alicia, "Hey mom, where am I supposed to put Katie's gift?"

"Over there on that table by the house." Alicia pointed out.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have to go get Katie's gift from my house. I'll be right back." Logan said excusing himself.

"Okay." said Keith

Logan turned around and started walking out of the house, but stopped when he heard her voice.

"Logan, can I talk to you?" She pleaded.

Logan took a deep breath before turning around, "Uh… I have to go get Katie's gift. Maybe later?"

Veronica looked down at her feet, "How about I go with you?" She asked hopefully.

He gave her a slight smile, "Yeah. Sure why not."

They began walking silently to Logan's house.

"So…" Logan looked over at Veronica, "…Ronnie, what did you need to talk to me about?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She was trying to find the right words, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" He asked a bit unsure of what she was talking about.

"About the other night, I shouldn't have tried to rushed things between us." She bit her lower lip. "Having sex that night wouldn't have helped anything."

Logan sighed, "Ronnie, you shouldn't apologize. I should." He paused. "I shouldn't have put all of my problems on you. It's just… that having you back these last couple of days, has turned me back into that insecure 20 year old. The one I was before you left. I have worked so hard, not to be that person anymore. Me feeling that way isn't your fault and I shouldn't have put that blame or pressure on you."

"Wow. Who would have thought that some day you and I would be apologizing to each other? The best part is no one had to pull out teeth for us to do it." Veronica gave a sly smile. She couldn't deny that those words didn't sting a little bit, but it was true.

"We grew up." He returned her smile. "It was about time, too."

"Yeah, I definitely agree. So, where do we go from here?" She asked, wanting to know if there was still some hope.

"Well, someone pointed out for me today that maybe we could try being friends." He stated remembering the breakfast at IHOP that morning.

"You and I friends?" She shook her head, "Does this person even know us?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, that was my reaction, but the things they said actually made sense."

"Really?"

"The reason you and I didn't work out before was because we knew each other so well both physically and emotionally. That cancelled any possibility we had of being friends. But now, we've been apart from each other for so long that we don't know each other like that anymore."

"I guess… that's true." She stopped walking and looked at Logan, "Do you really believe we can be friends?"

Logan stopped as well and sighed, "I think we can. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy because we do have history, but we've changed."

They continued to walk.

Veronica thought about it for a second, "If you think we can do it… Then, let's be friends." 'It's better to have him as a friend than not at all' she thought.

Logan laughed, "Well, this should be interesting."

They finally arrived at Logan's house. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to run upstairs to grab the gift, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Logan ran upstairs and came back down a minute later. He locked the door and started walking back to the Mars house with Veronica by his side.

"What did you get her?" Veronica asked curiously, pointing to the bag in Logan's hand.

He smiled brightly, some things never changed, "I got her all the High School Musicals on DVD and sing along game for the Wii."

"You'll definitely be her favorite uncle."

"She just loves anything to do with High School Musical. Besides, Dick and Mac got her a Wii. I saw the game and knew she would love it."

"Can I ask you another question? As a friend of course."

'This should be good.' Logan quirked an eyebrow, "Ask away."

"Want to give me a piggy back ride?" Veronica asked with her famous head tilt.

He chuckled, "Hop on."

"Yes!" She hop on, "I'm already starting to love this friend stuff."

When Logan and Veronica got back to the house, Veronica was still on Logan's back, and they were both laughing.

"Would you look at that?" Dick said to the group of friends, he'd come to call family; looking over at the pair.

Everyone turned and looked at the patio door.

"Aww! They are so cute!" Kailey squealed.

"Looks like the plan is working." Wallace smiled.

Logan and Veronica walked over to their group of friends, once they got over there Logan put Veronica down.

"Where were you two?" Mac asked curiously.

"I had to go get Katie's gift and Ronnie came with me." Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure…" Dick said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say Dick?" Veronica quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, it's us you're talking to. You can tell us. What else happened?" Mac piped in.

"Nothing, we just talked." Logan stated.

"Talked? That's it?" Dick asked with disbelief.

"Yes Dick that is it. We're trying out this let's be friends thing. We just talked." Stated Veronica, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well you two have certainly gotten boring." He countered.

Everyone else in the group laughed, "So… Ronniekins, tomorrow is our weekly dinner. We usually get together and just hangout. You in?" asked Kailey.

"Yeah definitely." She smiled. 'Things might just work out better this way.'

"Good! It looks like Katie-bug is about to open her presents we should probably head over there." Added Wallace looking over at his younger sister.

Everyone started walking towards Katie leaving Veronica and Logan all alone.

"Come on, we don't want to miss out on all the fun, friend." Veronica pulled Logan towards Katie by his hand.

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! It wasn't too exciting but I needed this chapter to help set up the other chapters. Please review to tell me what you think of the direction I'm going in or whatever else is on your mind.**


	16. Friendship

**Warning**: This chapter contains mentions of sexual abuse. If you are under age or its hard for you to read PLEASE DON'T.

Chapter # 15

Everyone had decided it was best to meet at the restaurant.

"Honey, Logan's here!" Keith yelled up the stairs for the second time.

Veronica stood in her doorway with one shoe in her hand, "I'll be right there!" She shouted back before going back to look for the missing shoe.

"She's coming." Keith turned towards Logan with a smirk planted on his face.

"Okay." Logan looked at Keith a bit surprised, "What's up with that smirk?"

"Oh, nothing. Just feels like old times that's all." He responded. He was remembering the good ole' days. "Do I need to give the 'don't hurt my daughter speech?' It has been awhile." Keith smiled innocently.

"No. No need for any speeches because Ronnie and I are just friends."

"If you say so." Keith mutters under his breath.

Only to have Veronica hear him as she came down the stairs, "What does he say so?"

Logan let's out a low whistle. She looked beautiful. "That you need to learn how to be on time." He replied with a smirk.

"It's not my fault. I couldn't find my other shoe and _these_ shoes are the perfect pair for this outfit." Veronica said with a pout.

"That's one thing that will never change." Keith says with a laugh.

"What won't change?" Logan asked confused by Keith's last remark.

"Nothing. You kids go have fun. Veronica, sweetie, I expect you to be home before midnight." He tries to give Veronica a pointed look.

"Oh, but I'm not Cinderella, dad." Veronica smiles brightly. "You have your stories mixed up again."

"Shucks!" He snaps his fingers before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Well then have fun!"

The drive to the restaurant is quiet.

Veronica looks out the window admiring whatever scenery she spotted while at a red light.

Logan sighs deeply. Something is obviously bothering him. He's a bit distant.

Veronica notices this, "What's wrong?" She asks out the blue finally looking over at him.

"It's nothing." He gives her a sly smile. "I'm fine."

Veronica knows him or at least used to at some point. He isn't fine. "No you're not." She plays with her hands before looking up at him again. Not sure if she has the right to ask. Her voice comes out strained and pleading. "We are trying to be friends now, right? I'm here for you. Please."

"…I- I just had a tough day at work that's all." His voice is mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"What happened?" She asks genuinely concerned.

"… I had this patient today… She's just sixteen years old and is being sexually, physically, and mentally abused by her grandfather…What's worse is that she blames herself. Can you believe that?! She believes she deserves everything that is happening to her. The molestation, the bruises, the mental tortures… he tells her none of it would happen if she didn't dress the way she did..."

Veronica unconsciously reaches over and squeezes his hand, "Oh, Logan, that is horrible."

"I've been seeing her for the past two months… Her trial is coming up and now she is refusing to testify against that bastard! She said he doesn't deserve to go to jail because that was all her fault. Her punishment." He takes a deep breath trying to calm down. "…I-I just don't know what to say to her anymore."

They had finally reached their destination, the restaurant, they parked near the entrance.

"Is there any other evidence besides her testimony?" She asked a bit hopeful.

"No. She lived alone with him." He seemed tired. "Every time I hear her blame herself I just want to punch something. If she doesn't testify that perverted bastard will continue to torment her." Logan punched the steering wheel out in frustration.

Veronica didn't even flinch instead she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over the console to wrap her arms around Logan. "You are great at what you do. You can't give up on her yet. You need to keep trying, okay?" By this point, Veronica had her hands on either side of Logan's face looking him straight in the eye. "I know you can help her understand and see that things aren't supposed to be that way."

"Thanks for listening to me. It means a lot." He gives her a small smile and leans into her touch.

She gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, "What are friends for." And she moves back to her seat.

"We better get inside before they come out looking for us, huh?" Logan got out the car and walked to the other side to help Veronica out.

"Ronniekins, you need to come shopping with Mackie and me, next Wednesday." Kailey stated happily not giving her an actual choice.

Veronica looked at her hands, "I can't because I won't be in town next week." She said picking at her dessert.

"Oh. Where will you be?" Mac asked trying not to sound too disappointed.

"L.A."

"What? L.A.?" Logan asked off handedly and taken back.

Veronica looked up at the sound of Logan's voice, his eyes intently on her, "I need to finish a couple of editions for the paper. I didn't really give them my two weeks notice…" Veronica said looking Logan directly in the eyes.

"Oh, how long will you be gone?" Logan asked a bit hesitant.

Veronica looked down at her lap, her fingers twisting the napkin on her lap "I'm not sure." She answered honestly.

Logan smiled at her, trying to be supportive, a smile that didn't quit reached his eyes.

"Where is that dang waiter with the check?" Wallace asked trying to distract everyone from the pair.

"There he is." Answered Dick waving the waiter over to their table.

The drive back to Keith's house was silent. Tension could be felt from either side.

Veronica was the first to break the silence, "I was going to tell you tonight in private…" She said looking over at him.

"I figured." He turned to look at her. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Neither was I, but Ally called me last night. They just need me to wrap some stuff up because of the short time."

"I understand." Logan reached over the console and grabbed her hand. "I'm just going to miss you." Logan gave Veronica a sad smile.

A smile that she returned, "Well, we're in luck because that's what phones are for, right? You can call me for anything and I'll do the same." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"That sounds good. I will." Logan gave her hand a tug.

**AN: **Hope everyone enjoyed! I know it has been forever, but I have time since its Christmas break and all. I hope to update again during the break, which will probably happen since I am basically snowed in my house. Merry Be-lated Christmas!

I also wanted to say thank you to my wonderful beta! You are awesome.


End file.
